Collision
by Isis Indigo
Summary: Renesmee, who now goes by Ness, enters a new highschool where her life may or may not end up good... or bad. RenesmeexOC Will be rated M for some future chapters...
1. Crash

**Author's Note: Hey guys! So my name is Isis and I'll be writing this series called 'Collision', and its going to be entwining around the life of our beloved Renesmee, when she's all grown up at age 17. SORRY I know nobody reads this shit so I'll shut up and get on with the writing already. Hehe.**

**Renesmee's P.O.V.:**

"Whoa, who's THAT?"

"Who does she think she is?"

"Oh, wow. She's so _pretty._"

"I think she needs to get the hell out of my school."

All these voices filled my mind as I slid down the warm, sunny hallway of my new high school, West Sylvan High, in Portland, Oregon.

I could've glared at the origins of these negative vibes, but I decided not to. Instead, I fixed my gaze on a random poster at the end of the hall. It was working, too, because I lost interest in everything else—

"OOMPH!"

I felt myself tumble, and fall on the black tiled floor. No harm was done, luckily, but I ignored that for a brief moment as I looked up to the being I had stupidly decided to crash into.

It was a boy; very tall, probably around 6'2. What luck! I could never find any decent guys who were taller than the 5'8 freak. His hair was a little long, but not long enough to be put in a ponytail, -whew-. It was a little poofy, but flipped out a bit in all the right places. It was dark, as well. So was his skin. It could've been mistaken as a really dark tan… no. It was far too natural to be a tan.

_His clothes._

He wore a tight black shirt, showing off his muscles, and baggy, faded jeans.

'_Oh, shut those thoughts up, Renesmee'. _I scolded myself subconsciously, realizing how long I had been sitting on the floor just gazing at him like some mesmerized fish.

"Hey, watch where you're going, will you?" he said sternly, but nonetheless helping me up, studying me faster than I could tell.

Suddenly, his eyes widened.

'_Shit.'_

I had put an image of him and me, holding hands, in his mind. Stupid abilities. I could never control them in situations like these.

He shrugged it off, trying to forget as he continued, "You're new. I can tell. Usually, in Portland, we don't focus on something at the end of the halls and stare." He joked, chuckling under his breath.

I snatched my hand away, brushing the front of my shirt in case there was any dirt or unnecessary items that could've caught on.

"Sorry. And I can tell you're the one who makes all the bad jokes?" I stifled a giggle.

He rolled his eyes, but smiled anyway. "Sure, whatever you say." And without another word, he trudged past me, on his way.

I sighed heavily, entering a large white classroom, practically contrasting with the dark-ish halls. A young woman sat at the desk up at the front. I almost gaped in shock. If I knew any better, she could've been a student here because she looked so young and pretty. But then I noticed how she was dressed, and that she had a few TINY wrinkles here and there.

"Hi, my name is Ness… I'm the new student. I transferred here from Forks." I let it all out in one go instead of breaking it down like I usually would.

**Mystery Boy's P.O.V. (you see, readers, I will sometimes write this in various POV's)**

MAN, that was some crash. Oh, wow. Am I lucky I crashed into _that _young lady. She's _HOT._

Brown hair… fair length… oh, gross. She smelled like a… hm. Never mind…

CHRIST her skin was like, flawless. Whoa. Sparkly? NO, that's not manly. Um… it's nice? I don't know. Her eyes looked odd. But at the same time so, so pretty. And those cheeks! That can't be blush. It looked too natural…

"Mr. Gray? Care to explain what you're mumbling about back there?" Mr. Matthews interrupted me.

"Oh, sorry Mr. M. I was just mumbling about some girl I crashed into earlier this morning." I said coolly, watching the whole class chuckle with me while Mr. Matthews only glared.

"I prefer you wouldn't be a wise-mouth in my class, Mr. Gray. Learn to respect your elders more." He snapped, and then continued with his lesson as my friend, Joseph, leaned in from his seat that sat only about a meter away.

"So… were you serious?"

"What?"

"About that girl."

"Oh… right! Her. She was pretty cute, man. I didn't really know how to talk to her."

"What did you say?"

"I cracked a joke and I think I was a little harsh on her, because she returned the joke with a snider one."

Joseph smirked, shaking his head at me. "Smooth."

**Ness's P.O.V.**

Periods 1-3 were over, and it was finally lunch. This was so typical; new girl, no friends, full lunch tables, everyone stares.

"Hey!" a bubbly voice piped up from behind me. I turned to face a miniscule girl who reminded me so much of Alice, only human. Her hair had that familiar flip like Alice's, and her face was so bright and adorable.

I looked around me, checking to see if she was talking to someone else.

Nope.

"No, silly. I was talking to _you!_" she chuckled. I raised an eyebrow, but smiled as best I could.

"My name is Dahlia," she continued, "and my friends and I wanted to invite you to come sit with us. We like, always take in new kids." She joked. I shrugged a 'yes', and followed her to a table that­–

_Oh, lovely._

It was in the direct sunlight. Perfect.

I slid into a chair that avoided the light as much as possible, facing my –hopefully- new friends.

Dahlia introduced me to the other 4 who sat around the table with her; Mila, Carlson, Jared, Faye and Andrew.

"My name is Renesmee. Ness, for short." I said, introducing myself as best I could. I was never fond of Nessie once I hit age 14, and so I went by Ness afterwards.

"Such a pretty name!" Mila exclaimed, her lovely face smiling at me. I blushed a thank you.

But then, I noticed him.

Across the crowded lunchroom, the mystery boy I had crashed into earlier sat with his group of friends, staring straight back at me.

**Mystery Boy's P.O.V.**

I plopped down on my seat in the lunchroom seconds after I managed to buy a sandwich and water in record time.

"Hey, man. That's a small lunch you got right there." My other friend, Dalton, observed, staring at the abnormally small lunch I had bought.

"Eh. I wasn't that hungry in the first place to be honest." I shrugged, letting my eyes wander around the lunchroom, until I saw her.

It was that girl, staring at me with that perfect face of hers. She quickly looked away when she noticed that I had been staring too.

Idiot.

**Ending Note: **

**Heh. Apologies that it was so short.**

**BLAH, I forgot about my tennis lesson today. Mom will kill me! xD**

**Hope you all liked the first chapter. Please review, but no mean comments please! (:**

**Thanks!**

**Isis xx**


	2. Helping Hand

**Author's Note: HEYYY guys! So I've got no life! That's why updating this should be quite quick.**

**Hope y'all enjoyed the first chapter. I never do good on intros and just improve over time, I guess. Mind you, I have modified Renesmee's power a bit, so she can put pictures of both past, present, and future in someone's mind.**

**Onwards!**

**Ness's P.O.V.**

It was already 1 month at West Sylvan for me. I made friends quicker than expected, but saw the mystery boy less and less. I didn't even know his name, and was too shy to bother asking Dahlia or anybody else for it, until one day, during lunch.

"Hey, Faye?" I asked, leaning over to shy Faye, who sat at the corner of the lunch table, her long red hair hiding her face slightly.

"Yeah?" she asked softly.

"Who is that guy over there?" I forced it out, pointing at the boy who stood in line, looking aggravated since one kid couldn't decide what to buy.

"_Oh._ That's Darren."

_Darren._

"Is he… seeing anyone?" I blurted out. Faye shrugged. "As far as I can tell, he hasn't seen anyone since… well…"

"Since what?"

Dahlia suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

"Well," she took over, "rumors were going around that while Darren broke up with his only girlfriend, Alicia? She never showed up again. Her Myspace, Facebook and YouTube accounts disappeared, like she herself disappeared from the world. It was really… creepy. Ever since then, he didn't even flirt with girls. Barely talked to them."

I sunk in my chair, my hopes crushed.

Towards the end of the day, I was ready to catch the bus as I exited out the front doors of the school, darting across the lawn (but not too fast) when suddenly, my book bag tore open from underneath, resulting in all my books falling out.

"NO!" I screamed angrily, kneeling down on the grass to pick up the heavy textbooks and notebooks. I looked up, still in the midst of collecting them off the damp grass to see if the bus was still waiting for me.

_It drove away._

"Shit!" I yelled, trying to pick up all the books and slide them back into the bag, holding it so it was flat, but the books fell out anyway.

Giving up, I lay back on the grass, not caring if my clothes would be covered in mud afterwards, and shut my eyes.

"Broke your book bag?" a familiar voice asked from above. My eyes fluttered open, and I saw Darren standing tall above me, almost blinding me from the sunlight that shone behind his muscular body.

**Darren's P.O.V.**

Ness looked rather pretty, lying there on the grass. Her skin was _definitely _glittering, and her amber eyes shone bright enough to grab my attention.

"Broke your book bag?" I had asked. She looked at me like I was stupid and grumbled: "Maybe".

"Hey, don't be like that. We're friends, aren't we?" I asked, joining her on the grass.

"I don't even know you," she retorted, "and the first time we met, you crashed into me."

I raised an eyebrow, and chuckled, "actually, I think _you _crashed into _me._"

"Oh yeah?" she asked, clearly annoyed.

"Yeah." I said coolly, grinning at her. That seemed to butter her up a bit, since she smiled back.

It was the most amazing smile I'd ever seen. Her natural pink lips had spread across that glittering face of hers into a perfect curve. I could just plant my lips on those…

"You missed the bus." I pointed out stupidly, unable to find anything else smart to say.

"No kidding." She laughed. It was a harmonious laugh, and so I couldn't help but give her my best smile; the smile I hadn't given anyone in years, besides Alicia.

"I can drive you home, if you'd like. You live close by, I hear."

She gave me a warmer smile, and thanked me as I helped her off the grass, watching her giggle at how there was mud running all the way up our backs. I joined her, and then helped her into the front seat after laying out a spare towel I had in the backseat.

"Thanks for this, by the way." She said as we were properly on the road.

"No problem. So you're just down the hill over on Bartholomew, right?"

"Yes."

The ride wasn't silent, luckily. I never liked driving in silence. She talked about how school was so far, even though I had asked her myself, and told me about how she thought her English teacher looked far too young.

I pulled up to her driveway not long after. It was a nice house; large, light brown with white windows and a black roof.

"Thanks for the lift. And the towel." She touched my arm gently before exiting and running up the doorstep, leaving her muddy shoes outside as I pulled away.

**Ness's P.O.V.**

_Who knew he could be so _nice?

"Who was so nice?" I heard a voice ask. I looked up and saw my dad, looking a little older, I will admit. It was nice that my parents were trying to make an effort into looking older, after getting a heads-up from Carlisle and Esmé.

"Oh, just a boy at school. I missed the bus, broke my book bag and he offered to drive me home." I explained, seeing my mother zoom in after hearing 'boy', 'offered', and 'drive'.

"Really? Oh, who's this boy? What's his name?" she asked, stepping closer to put her arm around me. I giggled, seeing my dad's face.

"I'd like to meet the young man, too." He said, his voice as stern as his expression, stepping closer to me as well, but stepped back, grimacing.

"What is that _smell, _Renesmee?" he asked, clearly pissed off.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, puzzled.

My dad pulled my mom into their bedroom and locked the door behind him without a reply. Sadly, the door was soundproof and I could only hear muffled shouts from the both of them. Sighing, I went up to my room, plopping down at my computer. I usually waited until they stopped fighting, giving me a chance to manipulate my mom into telling me what the fight was about.

"_Renesmee!" _I heard an angry shout from downstairs about 10 minutes later.

I bit my lip, frightened.

I was definitely in trouble.

But why?

What had I done?

Oh, shit…

Slowly, I trudged down the spiral staircase, finding them in the living room. My mom looked fine, but my dad… was obviously furious.

"Nessie, sweetie…" my mom began, trying to find the right thing to say. She was usually the one to break the ice, leaving my dad to take it from there, but this time? She seemed to be speechless.

"Renesmee, you need to tell us the truth. You hear me?" my dad asked angrily, looking me straight in the eye, and asked a question I dreaded ever since I could speak.

**Ending Note: AHAHAHAAAAA and I leave you readers at my special cliffhanger –evil laugh-**

**So I'm pretty sure you guys want chapter 3 out ASAP. I'll see what I can do ^^**

**Thanks, and don't forget to tell your friends and review!**

**- Isisx**


	3. Discover

**Author's Note: ARGH.**

**So today's been shit. Therefore, this chapter will be a pretty angsty one.**

**Edward's P.O.V.**

_I cannot believe this… my own daughter! Coming home and smelling like… a mutt._

Renesmee stood before both me and Bella, awaiting the talk we would give her. Bella tried to start off gently, but couldn't. Not because she was a failure at this, but because of that mutt, Jacob Black.

After a solid 20 minutes, I called her down, and watched my puzzled daughter stride into the room.

"Renesmee? You are going to tell me why you are hanging around that… MUTT at school."

She said nothing.

"SHOW HIM TO ME." I hissed, gesturing her to come and touch my arm so I could see the face of the boy I was ready to kill with a flick of my finger.

Renesmee shook her head.

_She shook her head!_

"Ness, sweetie… your father only wants to protect you. Wolves aren't always… gentle." Bella tried again, with a softer tone than me. I was furious.

**Ness's P.O.V.**

"I didn't even KNOW he was a werewolf, okay?" I exploded, ignoring my parent's astonishment at my sudden outburst, "I know you guys don't want me associating with werewolves since Jacob Black imprinted on me, but that doesn't mean that you can just randomly yell at me over something I was totally unaware of!"

My mom understood. After all, Jacob was her best friend. He was just never allowed to come by anymore.

My dad hated wolves. His entire family did. Especially my aunt Rosalie. She _despised _them.

"I'm going back to my room." I said quietly, marching back up the spiral staircase that lead to my bedroom.

I began to log onto Facebook when I heard a tap at my window.

It was Darren.

I almost laughed as I opened it, but didn't let him come in.

"What are you doing here?" I whispered, giggling.

"I wanted to see you again. Can't I come in?" he said with a chuckle.

"I don't know… I don't think my parents would want me to let some strange boy climb into my room while the door is locked." I said with a hint of sarcasm in my voice. He only rolled his eyes, but then looked at me pleadingly.

Sighing, I stepped aside, letting him climb in.

We sat down for hours, talking in low voices so my parents couldn't hear, until I suddenly popped the big question…

"Darren?" I asked, lying on the wooden floor. He had gradually let his arm creep over across my shoulder in the past few hours we'd talked.

"Yeah?"

"I-um. I need to ask you something. And I think you might think I'm as crazy as hell, but I need answers."

Darren smiled a crooked smile, "ask away, darlin'."

"Are you… are you… um…"  
"Yes?"

"Oh! Are you a werewolf?"

His arm had slid swiftly from my shoulders, and he shot upright.

"Why do you ask?"

I bit my lip, feeling for my fangs, which began to slide forward so he could see. I opened my pink lips, showing them.

"Because I can smell it." I whispered.

He backed away, obviously frightened, and making it clear he was a wolf and frightened of vampires, but suddenly calmed down and walked towards me, trying to touch my arm.

"Ness… I…"

"You what? You're _afraid,_ it seems! Are you really scared of me? Just because I'm a vampire?"

He tried to pull me close.

"Let go of me!" I said, my voice trembling, but his grip was strong, no duh. "He was freaking 6'2! And a wolf. A strong, sexy one in fact. He wouldn't let go."

_Shit. I just said that out loud._

He cocked an eyebrow.

"Strong and sexy wolf, huh?" he asked, grinning.

I yanked my arm away.

"Not a chance. Get away from me! Just… go out the window, or I'll push you."

Darren didn't stop smiling as he gingerly took my hand and pressed his lips to it, then leapt out the window as I saw a sleek, black wolf run off into the trees in seconds.

"Mom?" I crept into the kitchen later that night, seeing she was already baking _something_ new.

"Yes, Nessie?" she asked pleasantly, her brown loose curls covering her face as she chopped up some lettuce.

"Where is Jacob Black? Where did he go? Do you miss him?" I had it all blurted out in one go, stupidly enough.

My mom looked a little distressed at the questions I'd asked.

"Well," she began, "Jacob Black was my best friend when your father and I went through some… complications. He obviously was in love with me, and he and your father could _never _stand one another. Men. Anyway, he still lives down in La Push, I believe. But remember, Nessie, you can't hang around him, alright? He may LOOK 17ish, but he's far older than that."

I was a little confused, but shrugged. "Why?"

"He imprinted on you as a child. You know that. I don't want anything to happen to you if he saw you again. Now, it's late. Why don't you stay up 10 more minutes, then go to bed okay?"

I sighed, mumbling an 'okay' as I crept upstairs and signed on my chat room.

Darren was online, and immediately IMed me.

_D'arren: Ness, can we talk?_

I frowned at his message.

_Great-'Ness': There's nothing to talk about._

_D'arren: Yes, there is. Please, I want to see you again. To talk to you._

I stopped responding, but he continued to type:

_D'arren: I can't stop freaking out over what happened today. I didn't want to scare you or something. But who gives a crap if I'm a wolf? You're a vampire. That's just the way life is or whatever. C'mon, lemme see you again. I don't want us to hate each other because of what we are._

_Great-'Ness': Darren? Just face it. Wolves and vampires can't get along unless you're Jacob Black and Isabella Cullen._

_D'arren: … why did you say Jacob Black?_

_Great-'Ness': Because he and my mom were best friends. But she was a human at the time._

_D'arren: So? Bella Cullen, huh? Meaning your dad is the feared 'Edward Cullen?'_

_Great-'Ness': Feared?_

_D'arren: Yeah. Jake told us that the Cullen Clan weren't welcome in La Push last time I went._

_Great-'Ness': Then we have nothing to talk about. If you haven't figured it out? You're talking to Renesmee Cullen. What're you gonna do about that? I can kill you with just a single touch if I wanted to. My dad taught me everything he knew._

Darren fell silent, unable to find anything to say.

_Great-'Ness' has signed off. _

**Ending Note: SORRY if this chapter was shit. The next one could get kiiinda… adult themed. Heh. So yeah. Chapter 4 will be out soon, PLEASE review and tell your friends! I will not continue this story if I can't get enough reviews…**

**~Isisx**


	4. Touched

**Author's Note: SO people, I'm happy to announce that I've gotten a FEW more reviews, but I really would like more. I also got a flame from a certain user about my mention of Renesmee having fangs. Understand this, readers, that I will be modifying the story here and there so it'll flow properly, okay? Its just adding a little originality, yes? Onwards.**

**Renesmee's P.O.V.**

I stuffed everything necessary into my blue duffel; an extra pair of clothes just in case, a blanket, money, food…

I was going to La Push. I needed to talk to Jacob. I wanted to learn more about Darren… Why he was so odd.

It was about 5am. The house wasn't stirring, and my parents' door was soundproofed, so lucky for me I could sneak out without them even knowing.

I crept downstairs, snatching the car keys off the kitchen counter and slipping out the door without being noticed–

"Ness?" a voice asked behind me once I was outside. My eyes widened as I spun around to see Darren, staring at me.

"I thought I told you to leave me alone!" I hissed, storming over to the driveway where my silver Mercedes sat, shining in the golden morning sun.

"I wanted to see you again."  
"At 5am. How romantic can you get?" I replied harshly.

"Ness, don't be like that. Why are you even here? At 5am?"

"None of your business." I snapped, hopping into my car and slamming the door behind me. He only shook his head, and walked down the opposite direction I was headed as I pulled out of the driveway violently, and drove off.

**Knock Knock**

I stood at Jacob Black's front door, waiting for an answer. The ride was about 2 hours or so, and the day was already brighter.

"Well, if it isn't Nessie?" I saw him standing tall before me at the door, smiling.

"Jacob." I greeted, holding my hand out. He grabbed my shoulder and pulled me in for a hug instead, then gestured to come inside.

"What brings you all the way out to La Push, Nessie-Doll? Blowin' off steam or somethin'?"

I chuckled, "actually, I wanted to ask about Darren. He's part of your… pack. I think."

He wrinkled his nose at Darren's name. "Not anymore, he isn't. Came over not so long ago. Smelled like those pale-skinned Cullens.

I cocked an eyebrow. He laughed.

"Not you, of course. I imprinted on you. I couldn't hate you even if I tried." He said it like it was totally normal, and nothing was wrong even though I could've sworn I saw his hand creeping up to my leg, but stopped just when my eyes shot a glance at it.

"Um… of course. Listen, I think I should go… my parents might get worried…"

I stood up to leave, but he grabbed my wrist and pulled me back down onto his sofa.

"No, you should stay." He purred, as I saw a strange wave flash over his face, making him look like he was… hungry. For something.

_M-Rating Alert:_

I suddenly felt a warm hand sliding up my leg. My eyes widened as I pushed it away, but instead, I felt wet lips forcibly pressed on my own. I tried to let out a scream as he put a strong hand on my back, trying to unhook my bra through my shirt while able to climb on top of me, straddling me and hungrily ripping my shirt off. I tried to push him away with all my strength, but he was still somehow stronger, trying to let his tongue gain entry into my mouth. He then left my lips, trailing a fingertip down the valley between my breasts, but I stopped him.

_I bit him._

_M-Rating is done ___

Luckily, I didn't bite him hard enough to release venom into his bloodstream. I could control that, but enough to make him yelp as he pounced off me, grasping his neck where I had left a small gash.

"You little _bitch._" He snarled, slapping my pink cheek, causing it to turn into a dark red. I screamed in pain as he continued to beat me, making me yell in pain. I curled up into a ball, bleeding and crying, until I heard a large _crash._

Looking up, I saw Darren at Jacob's –now broken- doorway, in his wolf form. I stayed in my curled position, the pain unbearable. I could hear the sound of tearing, barking, growling and clawing ferociously, until one wolf was whimpering. I froze, only thinking the worst as two warm hands lifted me gently off the ground, but after that?  
Everything went black.

"Ness, you gotta wake up." A voice echoed in my mind. I groaned, half-awake.

_I was lying on soft grass… the sun was beating down on me._

"NESS!"

"WHAT?" I asked, bolting upright, looking around at my surroundings, then saw Darren's scratched up face.

"Darren… I…" I then realized I was in my bra and jeans, and covered by the blanket I had brought with me.

"You PERVERT." I snapped, covering my exposed body with the blanket. Darren chuckled, shaking his head. "Your welcome for saving your life, Ms. Cullen."

I rolled my eyes, mumbling a thank-you. He then handed me the extra shirt I'd packed.

"You might need this." He said with a smirk. I tried snatching it, but winced. My arm was coated in bruises and dry blood.

After a painful decision, I decided that it would've been best to bathe in a lake I could hear nearby, to clean away the blood.

"Can you take me to the lake? It's about 200 meters, due north."

He shrugged, picking me up and holding me close as he went at a fast pace, to the lake.

"Turn around!" I laughed, watching him hold his arms up defensively as he chuckled and looked the opposite direction. I stripped down to nothing, dipping myself in the cool water, seeing the blood disappearing from my skin, and before I knew it, all the injuries were gone.

I climbed out a few minutes later, letting the sun dry me off as I slipped my extra clothes on, allowing Darren to look again.

"Are you alright?" he asked gently, picking me up again as we walked back to the spot in the meadow he found.

"Yeah, I'll be okay. Thank you." I said, giving him a peck on the cheek. I could've sworn he turned red, but he placed me back on the grass too soon to see.

I lay back, closing my eyes and letting my damp, brown hair sit on the grass to dry, Darren lay next to me. I moved closer, allowing him to pull me into a warm embrace.

It was like magic; our beautiful little piece of magic was the meadow…

"_Renesmee Cullen, what the hell are you _doing?"

I sat up, my eyes widened in alarm. I saw my dad and mom, both standing at a distance. My dad was unimpressed with what he was seeing.

Within seconds, the 2 darted over, my mom picking me up and taking me into her arms while my dad grabbed Darren by the collar.

"DAD! NO!" I screamed, tears streaming from my eyes as I saw him throw Darren at a nearby tree, leaving him to collapse on the grass: unmoving.

**Ending Note: Done. So I hoped you all enjoyed ******** please please PLEASE get some of your friends to review and not flame. xD**

**I'm a little bummed that the story isn't getting a lot of reviewers so…**

**Until next time!**

**~Isisx**


	5. Frozen and its MUUUUUUCH shorter

**Author's Note: People! I'm happy to announce that the reviews have gone up a TEENSY bit! If this continues then I will continue writing this story! Thanks so much to all who have been reviewing, and I hope you'll enjoy this chapter. –hugs-**

**Edward's P.O.V.**

I thrashed that mutt at the tree only once, already seeing weakness in him. That'll show him to touch my daughter.

"DAD! NO!" Renesmee wailed, struggling out of my Bella's grasp, running to the mutt's side, touching his arm gently, then looking up at me with the angriest expression I'd ever seen.

"Look what you've DONE! Do you really think he's a threat, dad, do you?" she screamed, tears pouring out of her eyes as she held his limp body up, making his disgusting face look up to mine. I grimaced.

"Yes, Renesmee, I _do._ Go back to your mother. Let me handle this." I snapped, shooing her away as I picked the weak dog up, pinning him to the tree and whispered:

"Did you hurt my daughter?"

"No." he hissed back, his dark eyes glaring at me, "but I can hurt you."

Within seconds, he was in wolf form, growling at me with his disgusting teeth showing. I felt my eyes narrow, and my strength building up.

"Edward, NO!" I heard Bella warn me, but I ignored it. After what happened to my dear, sweet Renesmee? Never will I forgive another wolf.

_Flashback:_

"_Bella?" I groaned, early that morning._

"_Hm?" she mumbled in her sleep, rolling over to face me with her eyes closed._

_I froze, realizing something was wrong. I couldn't pick up Renesmee's scent…_

"_Where's Renesmee?"_

_Bella opened her eyes and shrugged._

'_Oh, shit.'_

_We searched frantically all over the place, but Nessie was nowhere to be found. We went directly to Alice, running, of course. She told us about our vision: that Jacob Black visciously attacking our sweet girl…_

_He would pay._

_End flashback._

"Leave my daughter. ALONE." I grunted, throwing myself at the dog and pushing it at a nearby rock. It whimpered, and began limping away, one of its paws damaged.

"DAD, STOP!" Renesmee burst out, zipping straight past me to catch the injured dog.

**Nessie's P.O.V.**

"Darren!" I called out, trying to find him in the swarm of trees around me. I ran to the lake, where I saw Darren, back in his human form, clutching his wrist and wincing in pain.

"Darren!" I sobbed, running to his side, seeing all the…

_blood._

I backed away, the scent absolutely overwhelming.

"Ness? Ness, what's wrong?" he asked weakly.

"The… the blood." I stuttered, backing away. Darren's eyes stared at me pleadingly.

"Ness, you need to get me to a hospital. Really, you do. I'm…" his voice trailed off as his beautiful head slammed onto the hard dirt, leaving him to lie there, frozen.

**Ending Note: gaspppp. Scaaaandalousss. OK so this is practically where we stopped LAST chapter, but in a different way, you see.  
Chapter 6 shall be out soon. I'll be going on holiday in a few days though, and there isn't any wireless –GASP- so the series might be on hold for a bit. When I find out when I'm coming back I shall announce it so you guys can check back then.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW + TELL YOUR FRIENDS!**

**~Isis Indigo**


End file.
